I'll Cover You
by Blood.Drop.Lolita
Summary: Fluffy one shot with Wrath and Alphonse.


I'll Cover You

(originally written 1October2006)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy:: Hello again everyone.

Wrath::eating ice cream:: OO ::waves at people::

Izzy:: Where's Alphonse…?

Alphonse::buried under a large mountain of ice cream:: _so cold_… D:

Wrath:: I'll save you! XD ::rapidly eats ice cream…stops abruptly…holds head:: Agh! Brain freeeeeze DX

Izzy::sighs::

Disclaimer:: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and you know the rest.

Summary:: Fluffy one shot with Wrath and Alphonse.

--------------------------------------------------

It had been several months, give or take a week, after Wrath had began to live with the Rockbells and Alphonse. He had tried opening up to humans, but no one seemed to really pay him any mind. Like he was below them so they could treat him like the dirt on their shoo, just ignore it or scrape it off; discarded.

The only one who seemed to remotely give a damn was Edward Elric's younger brother, Alphonse.

And as luck would have it on this fine day, Alphonse would find the other boy sitting alone, again, in a shady and secluded spot underneath the bridge.

Wrath wiped tears from his face, smudging it with dirt.

Al smiled softly and sat down, unnoticed, by the child.

Al quickly discovered what he was crying about. Obviously he had either A) fallen down or B) been pushed down. Either way, his knee was still scraped up pretty bad. Although homunculi have the ability to instantly regenerate their body and heal wounds, Wrath's ability had seemed to diminish after he had the automail limbs attached. He healed as fast as the average human now.

Alphonse reached into his own pocket and withdrew a bottle of water (he didn't want to use river water, it was too dirty) and poured some of the contents on Wrath's knee to cleanse it.

The sharp cold and unexpectedness of the water earned Alphonse a small yelp from Wrath. The boy became less tense when he found it was someone he had come to trust.

"You know, you need to be more careful." Al took a cloth from his other pocket and wrapped it around Wrath's leg, tying it in the bend. The boy said nothing, he was a bit in shock at the meek act of kindness that he was being presented with.

Water gone, Al licked his thumb and wiped the smudge of dirt off of Wrath's cheek. Both of them blushed lightly. Al felt his face grow hotter as he spoke.

"Wrath…" He placed his hand on the boy's cheek and gazed at him with those honey-brown eyes, "You know that you're never alone, right?"

"What makes you think--"

"Because I hear you crying at night when you think everyone's gone to sleep. I'm not as stupid as most people think, and I know how you feel. I know they treat you different. They treat me like I'm still a child…"

"You _don't_ understand how I feel. No one does, no one ever will! No one cares…"

Al grasped Wrath's hands firmly and shook them as he spoke, so as to emphasize his words.

"Then let me know. Tell me, I want to know what you feel. I want to be able to care, can't you see that?" Al released one of Wrath's hands and moved it to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't you get it…?"

"Al…" Wrath's eyes glistened with tears and confusion.

"I…love you Wrath." Al said softly.

"Love…?" Wrath looked at him dumbly. Alphonse felt a pang of guilt. Of course he wouldn't know what love was, having never experienced or felt it.

"This…" Al pulled Wrath close to him and help him there tightly. Wrath blinked and blushed even more from the heat that was being emitted from Al's body.

"Do you feel that…?" He said and tilted Wrath's head up so he could peer into those violet eyes he found so alluring.

Wrath knew what he was talking about. He could feel the warmth and happiness radiating from Al and himself as well. It was intoxicating and it caused him to smiled lightly.

Alphonse smiled again and placed his hands on either side of the other boy's face, and moved closer to, their noses touching.

"I love you." Al whispered and bent forward to capture Wrath's lips with his own. The kiss never progressed above anything but gentle. Feelings, Al's feelings, poured through that one and simple kiss. Wrath felt slightly disappointed when the other pulled away.

Wrath looked down at his hands and then back at Al, blushing furiously but smiling none the least. He rose up slightly and returned the same gentle kiss that Al had given him.

Alphonse smile's broadened as he enveloped Wrath in a hug. Wrath laid his head against Al's chest and held his hand shyly; their fingers laced.

Wrath spoke in a small, but meaning voice,

"Alphonse… I love you too…"

-----------------------------------------------

Owari

-----------------------------------------------

Izzy:: I hope everyone liked the fluffiness, please remember to review on your way out. ::smiles::


End file.
